


The Course of Fire

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CONSENT MOTHERFUCKER, Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intersex Character, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making shit up about omegas, Omega Genji Shimada, in the past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: Genji’s heats had always been regular, before.





	The Course of Fire

Genji’s heats had always been regular, before. They were easy to handle, too- bat his eyes at some pretty Alpha and the next three days were a blur of good sex and naps. Hanzo had never approved, but Hanzo had tried to kill him, so Genji didn't particularly care anymore.

Afterwards, it was different. Irregular, _painful_ , and none of the Blackwatch Alphas would fuck an Omega without a womb. 

(That was the worst part, really. He would dream of children sometimes, and now they were impossible.)

 

 

The dull ache between his thighs was familiar after so long. Genji glared at the stone ceiling of his room in the Shambali monastery, lamenting, before staggering to the door. He waved down one of the monks and sent them for supplies- water, more pillows, and food that would keep for the next three days. 

His dragon stirred to life and coiled around his bed as he climbed back into it. She had done this every heat he spent alone. In the beginning, when he first presented, it was for protection from the Alphas under the Shimada clan’s employ. _After_ , it was for comfort, the coolness of her scales anchoring him those time pain overrode the arousal of heat.

The omnic monk from before slipped in, pausing at the sight of the dragon. “Shimada-san,” they said softly. “I have pillows and a few water bottles. Will your dragon harm me if I approach?” When Genji told them it was safe, they quickly passed over their goods and let Genji build a small nest. “If I may,” they started uncertainly as Genji's instincts had him fussing over the nest, “a few of my brothers and sisters were built to assist with heats, myself included.”

“No.”

The monk took no offense. “Alright. I will tell Tekartha Zenyatta you will be missing morning meditation.” And with that, they swept from the room with a passing promise of bringing breakfast soon. 

The first curls of pain had just unfurled in his abdomen(it hurt, the first day always hurt) when Zenyatta must have entered, because Genji felt a wash of calm and the pain eased. 

“There is disquiet in your soul, young sparrow.” The shift whirr of Zenyatta’s mechanics drifted closer, bringing with it a heavenly smell. 

Genji cautiously peeked out from his nest. “Is that… _sōmen_?

“An attempt, at least. I figured something cold and familiar might help your heat, but the only noodles we had were bean thread.”

“ _Harusame,_ ” Genji muttered, and his dragon lifted her head. “No, Haru, not you.” He took the tray and chopsticks from Zenyatta and pulled them into his nest. He ignored the _tsuyu_ and shoved some of the chilled, plain noodles in his mouth. 

When the noodles were gone and Haru had licked the _tsuyu_ dishes clean, Genji peeked carefully over the top of Haru’s scales. Zenyatta had settled into meditation, so Genji ventured from the bed to set the tray next to him and ducked onto the attached bathroom.

The Orb of Tranquility winked out of existence as soon as he lost sight of his master, and pain immediately overpowered the low level arousal. He dropped to the stone floor, curled around his stomach, and whimpered. 

Almost immediately, his instincts screamed danger. He was an incapacitated Omega in heat, and _someone was behind him._ He lashed out with one foot, choking back a cry of pain. 

“Peace, Genji,” Zenyatta said, and a golden orb blinked into being. “You are in pain.”

“Hurts,” he mumbled. “Some Omegas with hysterectomies are in pain the first day of their heats. Hormones are trying to affect organs that aren't there anymore. Normally Dr. Ziegler gives me some heavy painkillers and I sleep through today, but…”

“This is your first heat at the Monastery. You warned us they were irregular.”

“And I had access to suppressants while we were travelling.” Genji carefully unfolded from his place on the floor to stagger to the linens closet and pull out sheets and towels. “I'm going to need these,” he explained. 

Zenyatta nodded and took a stack. “Darghey told me you refused aid.”

Genji’s nose wrinkled in distaste, and he knew Zenyatta saw it; he'd left his visor near the bed. “Back home- in Hanamura, I mean, my Omega friends swore by omnic consorts as heat aids. ‘They have to stop if you tell them to, it's their programming!’ But they couldn't say no, either. If I didn't want something, I could make someone stop. An omnic couldn't.”

Zenyatta hummed, and the Orb of Tranquility hummed with him, sending delightful shocks across Genji’s nerves. “That soothes me more than you can understand, Sparrow. Were you aware that Mondatta and myself were consort models before creating the Shambali?”

Genji climbed back into his bed and began lining his nest with towels. “I had suspected. You have aesthetically pleasing builds, and your neck cables are reinforced, likely against Alphas, correct?”

“Indeed.” Zenyatta passed Genji his armful of linens. “I would like to offer my own assistance to you.”

Genji _blushed_. “M- master, you don't have to-”

“I want to, Genji.”

Genji chewed the inside of his cheek. “This-” Genj gestured between them- “is still new. I don't want it shaken by something I can handle alone. Heats are annoying and distracting for everyone, but I'm not in danger.” He picked at the edge of a sheet. “I don't want you to feel obligated.”

Zenyatta surprised him by laughing. “That itself eases all my worries. If it causes you discomfort, then I will keep my distance, but I offer because I care.”

Genji snagged a water bottle and drank to buy time. “Not…. not today. Today just hurts.”

“Of course, Sparrow. The children of the village asked after you this morning…”

Genji tucked against Harusame and listened to Zenyatta’s voice until it lulled him to sleep.

 

The next morning dawned with Genji's thighs wet with slick and arousal burning through his veins. Harusame rumbled gently at him as he staggered to his feet and towards his bathroom. 

Zenyatta was already there, the shallow tub filled with cool water. Genji stripped the detachable parts of his armor and submerged. The water was freezing against his heat-flushed skin, and lust clawed his belly.

Heats were miserable. They didn't use to be, Genji remembered writhing in pleasure under Alphas and Betas as he was filled and knotted and _bred_ -

The whine started high in his throat as his heat spiked. Zenyatta shushed him gently, carding metal fingers through Genji's hair. “Peace, Sparrow. Are you with me?”

“Always,” Genji gasped, reaching for the calm at his core. “Forgot how insistent it was.” He drew a deep, shuddering breath and leaned into his Master's hand. 

He knew the offer was there. Zenyatta would gladly help him through this, ease the arousal burning bright and steady in his gut, but Genji wasn't ready. “No,” he told the omnic. “Not now.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta soothed him. “If you would like me to leave-”

“No!” Panic tightened in Genji’s chest, and a quick check found it based not in heat instincts, but a genuine desire. He didn't want to be alone. “Stay. Don't… _touch_ me, but stay.”

He brought himself off with his fingers in the tub while Zenyatta washed sweat from his face. The heat eased, sated for the moment, and Genji used the respite to drink and eat something while he settled back in his nest. Zenyatta followed, letting Genji arrange him this way and that until he sat with the Omega’s head in his lap, dragon curled around them both, as Genji chased release again. 

“Are you always so shameless?” Zenyatta asked once Genji lay panting. 

He grinned, drunk on the afterglow. “I used to be. Before. Chased after anyone I could find. Alphas especially, because I was stronger than them. It was exhilarating to watch their faces when they thought they could control me and learned how wrong they were.” He reached up and ran his fingers over Zenyatta’s faceplate. “Heat lowers my inhibition. If you want me to stop…”

“If I had breath, you would steal it, Genji. I could reach transcendence watching you, if I had not brushed the Iris already.”

Oh spirits, Genji loved this omnic. The realization hit heavy, flushing the lingering endorphins from his system. He loved Zenyatta. _He loved Zenyatta._

Genji surged up, crushing his mouth to the seam of Zenyatta’s faceplate. _《Fuck,》_ he said fervently, slipping into his mother tongue. _《I need you, I love you, I need you》_

Zenyatta carefully pushed him back, and Genji keened. “Genji, Genji, I need you here.”

The calm was so much harder to reach with heat and love and joy flooding his body with electricity. “I'm here, I'm with you.”

“Do you want this, or do your instincts want this?”

“Both, I want this, I want you.”

Zenyatta waited, likely reading Genji’s soul for discord, but Genji was certain he would find none. 

Finally, finally, Zenyatta rested his head against Genji’s. “Alright, my Sparrow. Take what you need of me.”

Genji stopped cold. His instincts wailed. “Master,” he said, intentionally distancing himself with the title, “do you want this?”

Zenyatta cocked his head. “Oh. It appears I am still learning. I want to make you feel sated and happy, but I'm afraid I have misstepped.”

“Have you ever…” The words near stuck in his throat, dark mix of horror and rage holding them. “Master, have you always been used?”

Harusame snarled, shifting restlessly, her bond to Genji singing with her desire to slaughter anyone who had ever touched her Bonded’s mate. Genji’s spirit echoed her bloodlust. 

“Genji, my Sparrow, you are gone again.”

“You didn't answer my question, Master. Do _you_ want this?”

There was a long moment of consideration. “Yes. I want to bring you pleasure.”

“Then we start slow. Well, ish. I don't touch you until you know what you want.” Genji settled into Zenyatta’s lap, one leg splayed out. “But you can touch me.”

Zenyatta smoothed his hands over Genji's thighs, tracing patterns into the synthetic ,muscle, before venturing carefully up. His fingers trailed over Genji's flushed cock. The Omega’s hips twitched up, and that Zenyatta knew what to do with. 

He wrapped his hand around it and stroked slow and languid, and Genji came apart, limp and loose and whining with every pull. Slick gushed anew to dampen the sheets, and Genji briefly had the mind to be grateful he lined his nest with towels. Then Zenyatta’s wrist twisted, and he didn't think about much else for a while. 

The fingers of Zenyatta’s other hand ghosted over Genji's slit and Genji rolled his hips in an attempt to sink down on them. There was the barest hesitation, and those fingers dipped inside him. 

Genji keened softly, one hand fisting Zenyatta’s pants while the other tangled in his dragon’s mane. Those fingers in him shifted in time with the stokes on his cock.

“Zenyatta, Zenyatta, _shishou, kudasai-_ ” Genji wailed as he came, head thrown back, shaking as fire and lightning seared his nerves gold with bliss. He whimpered when Zenyatta moved his hands away. 

“Rest for now, Genji. I will be here when you wake.” 

 

When Genji stirred from his nap, Zenyatta had kept his promise: the omnic was still there, orbs chiming quietly as he meditated. Genji used the lull to use the bathroom and wolf down a nutrition bar. He was sipping on a water bottle when Zenyatta surfaced from the skimming the Iris. 

“I know what I want.”

Genji sat up straighter at the words, the space between his legs tingling. “And what is that?”

“Anything you will give me.”

The grin spread easily over Genji's face. “Oh Master, I want to give you _everything_.” He grabbed Zenyatta’s faceplate and kissed the seam messily, the metal taste sharp against his tongue. “Shame you don't have a mouth. Before, I made Alphas eat me out before they ever got their knots wet.” He dropped onto his back and his thighs fell open. “Come on, then, if you want me.”

They stared at each for a moment before bursting into giggles. “Oh Genji, it does my soul wonders to see you at ease with yourself.”

“Thanks to you,” Genji insisted. “I would never have reached this without your love.”

“I did little,” Zenyatta said, “but I believe we're getting off track.”

“Oh good god, please fuck me.”

There was a soft click, and Genji propped up on one elbow to watch Zenyatta shimmy out of his pants. His codpiece had retracted, synthetic cock extended. He could see where the base would swell into a knot, and he suddenly felt altogether too empty. Slick coated his thighs as he clenched on nothing. Zenyatta reached to slip two fingers into him again, crooking them against warm, wet muscle, and Genji squeezed around them. 

“Come on, come on, please, I can take it.”

Shifting into position was awkward enough that they both lapsed into snickering again, but then Zenyatta was pressing in with one long, smooth slide. Breath punched from his lungs, and he wrapped his legs around Zenyatta’s hips to pull him closer, deeper.

“Sparrow,” Zenyatta murmured, pulling nearly out, pressing back in. Genji clung to him, rolling his hips into every thrust. Tension built in his belly, winding tighter and tighter until…

The knot in him inflated, and the world broke into golden light. 

When the aftershocks of orgasm faded and Genji felt the knot in him shift with every breath, he burst into delighted giggles. “Did you just Transcend as you came?”

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things:
> 
> 1) i have maybe two more chapters that could fall in this verse if out goes well
> 
> 2) Male omegas and female alphas are intersex in my abo verse
> 
> 3) this is bc i got sick of the lack of consent in abo fic so fuck all of you, basically
> 
> 4) buy me a coffee? Link on my blog: onthenilerivah.tumblr.com


End file.
